clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Newspaper Presses
The Newspaper Presses was a term reffered to three newspaper press companies, Erls Press, Frontier Press and Newston Press, which fought for their newspaper being the official newspaper of Olde Antarctica/Colonial Antarctica. They lasted from 1975 to 2005. It began due to the Penguin Press' seperation intol Erls and Frotnier, followed by the formation of a new company, which eventually formed a rivalry between the three. The rivalry shaped the newspaper industry as what it is today-a company that monopolizes all. History After the only press company in Olde Antarctica, Penguin Press, seperated in 1975, they formed two press companies: Erls Press and Frontiers Press. The Antarctic Times back then had to be seperated too into Bokobakachababokache and The Daily Colonia. In 1978, a group of penguins formed the Newston Press, and commenced operations a year later with a magazine known as Newston's. Newston's lasted for several years till it collapsed in 1984 when the ratings went low, low, low. As they had much profit left, they bought Erls Press and their newspaper, with the newspaper becoming The Colonial Times. The reason Erls Press placed itself up for sale was that they were facing multiple financial difficulties. Meanwhile, Frontiers Press also had some financial difficulties, however, they were solved as they raised funds under the "Help the Newspaper, Spread the News!" The Newston Press was renamed Erls-Newston Press in 1986 in an effort to continue the Erls name, but was renamed The Newston Press in 1988. In the 1990s, Newston Press had financial difficulties and split into two again: Erls Press and Newston Press. The newspaper belonged to both companies, each taking a 50% share.. They eventualy merged bcked yet again in 1992. In 1993, Aunt Arctic and the Arctic Press joined the industry and made the first CP Times from 1993 till 1995. It became the official newspaper of the country till it collapse in 1995. This was the chance Frontiers Press had been looking for. It took the assets from the former CP Times and replaced the running newspaper with a newer one. It was seized in 1997 when Aunt Arctic returned with the New CP Times and Frontiers Press knew it could not compete with Aunt Arctic after ratings soar. Therefore, Frontiers Press created a magazine since that industry was still open and profits will be high. A year later, The Colonial Times was eliminated from the market for being out of style and they too started a magazine. As both shared the same interest and no longer had tough competition, Newston Press and Frontiers Press both merged in 2000 to form the new Penguin Press. When New CP Times also disbanded, the new company, created a short-lived Penguin Times. It stopped production in 2001, and went into the magazine market again. They were the only ones investing in that industry so their profits soared and they renamed theirselves to "PenguinMagazine" in 2002. They changed the name once again when the name was "bought" by another smaller company who also wanted to invest in it. "Antarctic Magazines" was also taken up. Therefore, they were renamed "Snow Publishing". It continues to live on to today. In 2005, when the South Pole Times had to become the CP Times, a strike was held and seperated into two: the CP Times and a new press, by the fired workers who formed the press company who controlled it, Antarctic Press. They merged in a few days later to form the new USA Press which was renamed the "Penguin Press" in 2006. It was finally renamed "Club Penguin Press" in 2007. The "Penguin Press" name was taken up by a subsidary of Snow Publishing. Eventually, Snow Publishing became Snowy Penguins Press in late 2007 after merging with another, smaller magainze-publishing comapany. See Also *Aunt Arctic Category:Companies Category:Newspapers